


Game

by Grey (grey853)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Angst, Drama, First Times, M/M, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 16-year-old Blair becomes involved in a dangerous sting operation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game

## Game

by Grey

Author's website:  <http://grey.ravenshadow.net/>

Blair is only 16 in this story. 

* * *

Title: Game  
Author: Grey  
Fandom: TS  
Pairing: J/B  
Rating: NC-17 Underage  
Status: New Complete  
Date: January 2000  
Archive: Yes  
Email: Grey853@aol.com  
Series/Sequel: No  
Website: 

Disclaimer: Not mine, but might as well be. 

Summary: A 16-year-old Blair becomes involved in a dangerous operation. 

Warnings: This is an AU where Blair is 16, Jim 24. If that squicks, don't peek. 

Notes: Thanks to Jenn aka XFreak for proofing and hanging in there. 

Game  
by Grey 

"Come on, Jerry. Cut that shit out, man. I'm trying to read here." Blair pushed his roommate off as the boy tried to hug him. 

"It's Friday night. Loosen up." 

Blair shook his head and took off his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I don't have time to loosen up. I've got to get this book finished and the paper done by first thing Monday." 

Falling back on the twin bed of the dorm room, Jerry complained. "You're such a nerd, Sandburg. You need to get laid." Grinning slyly, the blond sat back up slowly and inched his way back towards Blair as he whispered, "Better yet, suck me off again like you did Tuesday." 

Panicked, Blair went to the door and slammed it shut. "Don't let anyone hear that shit, man. You know how people are." 

"We're the only ones here, dumbass. Besides, if you take care of business, I'll be too busy moaning to shoot my mouth off." 

"You're such a jerk." Sitting back down at the desk, his back to his friend, Blair worked to stay calm. "I don't know what the fuck I was thinking. You're not worth the misery." 

Sobering, the playful mood on hold, Jerry moved closer. "I'm sorry, Blair. I was just kidding." 

"You kid too much. What we did the other night, well, I was serious." 

Running the back of his hand gently up the side of his cheek, Jerry whispered. "I know. I was, too. You know I really care about you, right?" 

"You don't show it." 

Easing in, the blond brushed his lips against Blair's, the wispy, hot breath teasing. He stood up, his hand still on his shoulder. "We could go out and park down by O'Reillys. I could show you how much I care while we're out there." 

Turning, Blair took in the handsome features, square jaw, green eyes, and high cheek bones. The compact body honed by playing championship soccer made Jerry Myers hard to say no to. "Why not lock the door and just stay here?" 

"That's boring." 

"O'Reillys is too dangerous, man. Somebody might see us. Besides, all those soldier types hang out there. They're not exactly gay friendly." 

"I didn't say go inside, man. We can park up near the woods. No one's going to see us. It'll be fun." 

Still reluctant, Blair played with the edge of his text. "We could go out and eat, but come back here afterwards." Swallowing hard, he met his lover's eyes. "I could make it worth your while, man." 

"God, you could make a dead man horny." Laughing, Jerry nodded, his eyes intent as he ran his finger along Blair's lower lip. "Most fuckable mouth I've ever seen, man." 

"You're such a sweet talker." 

"But talk ain't what you're after, sweet meat, so let's not shit each other, want to?" 

The sudden change to a tough tone startled Blair as he took in the tight features. "Don't call me that." 

"What?" 

As Jerry reached for his shoulder again, Blair knocked his hand away. "Don't touch me right now, okay? I'm not in the mood to be manhandled and put down like that." 

Frustrated, the other man picked up one of the books and pitched it against the wall. "God, you're such a fucking cocktease." 

"Just leave." 

"It's my fucking room, too." 

"Then I'll leave." 

As he stood up, Jerry raised his hand. "Don't bother, man. I don't have time for this queerbait shit anyway." 

Stunned, Blair shook his head as he slumped back down. "That's pretty ironic coming from you." 

"Ironic?" 

"Yeah. Need a dictionary or can you read yet?" 

"Fuck you, Sandburg." He picked up his jacket and headed to the door, pausing only long enough to add, "You know, you've got a really bad attitude for someone I could drop kick across the room without breathing hard." 

"And you've got a lot of nerve saying you give a shit about me and then turn around and act like such an asshole." 

"I'm out of here." 

"Then go." 

"I'm gone." 

"Kiss my ass, man." 

The door slammed shut, the room echoing the violence. Blair cleared his throat and tried to start reading, his heart pumping too fast and air too rebellious. He dreaded the next meeting, knowing full well Jerry would be all over him, smiling all cool and casual, pretending he loved him. Sighing, he got up and grabbed a towel to go take a shower, the grit of the moment too much to deal with. 

* * *

"You going to pout forever?" 

"I'm not pouting." Blair sat on his own bed, his legs stretched out, as he took notes for his paper. 

"You're pouting, man. You've been giving me the fucking silent treatment since last weekend. I'm tired of it. I said I was sorry for christsakes. What more do you want?" 

"How about a little peace and quiet? Blakey wants this stuff by tomorrow and I'm only half done." 

Jerry plopped down on his bed, belly first, scowling. "Why do you always have to work so hard?" 

Putting down his pen and pad, Blair took off his glasses. "A better question is why you don't. You get a C in an easy class and that's good enough. I don't get that." 

"It's all I need to keep playing." 

"But you're smarter than that. You could do better." 

"I play soccer. That's all I care about. I'm going to go pro after school." 

"What if your knee gives out? Then what?" 

Frowning, Jerry sat up and rubbed his left leg. "That's not going to happen." 

"But it could. You need to have more than one option. You're supposed to graduate next year. Then what?" 

Shaking his head, Jerry fell back, his hands behind his head. "You're a gloomy shit, you know that?" 

"I'm not gloomy." 

"You're gloomy. Take my word for it. You majored in gloomy. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were 30 instead of 16." 

Blair swung his legs off the bed and sat up, running his hands through his short dark curls. "I don't mean to be. I've just been on my own a long time. I can't afford to let my grades drop. My scholarships and grants depend on it." 

"Yeah, your money's tight, that's for damn sure." Jerry rolled on his side, his head up on his raised hand. "Have you heard anything more about that other check for your fees yet?" 

"It was supposed to be here last week." He stood up and looked out the second floor window, the night view filled with campus lights and busy windows. "If it doesn't get here by Monday, I'm screwed, man. I've got no way to pay my balance." 

"You think they'd really shut you out in the middle of the semester just because someone forgot to mail it? It's not your fault. You've got the paperwork to show it's supposed to be here." 

"But it's not here. I called and they said they mailed it two weeks ago." 

"Can't your mom help out until it gets straightened out?" 

He turned and leaned back against the wall, his face tense and his arms crossed. "She's got money problems of her own right now. I couldn't ask her. Besides, she's out of the country with a friend right now." 

"That sucks." 

"Yeah, well, if I don't get that check soon, it's going to suck worse, because I won't be able to stay here because part of it's the rest of my dorm fee. I'm not sure what the hell I'll do." 

Coming to stand next to him, Jerry put his arms around his shoulders. "Listen, Blair, it won't come to that. I'll figure out something." 

"I couldn't take a loan." 

"I don't have a loan to give, but there might be a way to get some quick cash if you really need it." 

"How?" 

Pulling him closer, Jerry cupped his cheek, his voice husky. "Don't worry about it. I've got connections." Lips met his and Blair tasted the sweet rush of cola mixed with chocolate candy, the hungry tongue pushing in, his body shoved harder against the wall. 

Brain fogged and needy, Blair pulled away. "Wait." 

"Why?" 

"Lock the door first." 

"You've got it, baby." 

* * *

Jim Ellison sat at O'Reillys sipping the beer, scanning the crowd. He worked to keep the headache at his temples from spreading through his whole head. The tempo of the loud rock music clashed with the scattered conversations, making it damn hard to tune in on the only one that interested him. Sam Macy leaned against the wall at the far end of the room, his three pals huddled around him bullshitting as usual. 

Standing up, Jim dug deep for the cash and paid the bartender before walking over to join in. "Hey, Macy." 

"Ellison. You're getting to be a regular these days." 

"Yeah." 

Macy ran a hand back over his short dark hair and smiled, his brown eyes bright and his teeth too straight. "Saw how you threw Billy Shares on his sorry black ass this morning. Fucking nigger needed a few bruises." 

"Just doing the exercise." Jim sipped the beer, taking in the intense gazes of the men sizing him up. 

"Maybe, but seemed to me you have a real flair for winning with a lot more punch than it takes to do the job. Like the rough stuff, huh?" 

"I'm not afraid of it." 

"That's not what I asked." 

"What's it to you?" 

Macy raised a hand and shook his head. "It's nothing to me, Ellison. I don't give a shit one way or the other." Easing back into a more casual stance, he asked, "So, how long before you ship out? Heard you were off to special ops training soon." 

"Couldn't say." 

"Tight-lipped motherfucker." 

"You got a problem with that?" Jim stood still, not blinking, his eyes focused and ready for challenge. 

"I've got no problem with it." Macy turned to the other men beside him and snapped, "You guys go on. I'll meet you there in a little while." As soon as they were alone, Macy motioned his head toward the bar. "Want another beer?" 

"Sure." 

After they ordered, Macy led them to a back table away from the main group. They sat down and then he leaned forward. "Okay, here's the deal. I heard a rumor." 

"What rumor?" Jim's skin prickled with anticipation as the man leered in his direction. 

"Promise not to beat the shit out of me if it's wrong, okay?" 

"Stop chewing my ass, Macy. Spit it out." 

"I heard you used to make films over in Bali." 

"Films? What kind of films?" 

Tilting his head, he smiled. "If it's true, you know what kind of films." 

"Indulge me. Give me a hint and stop dancing." 

Frustrated, he looked around before he spoke much lower. "Specialty films. You know, porn." 

Jim stared, never changing his expression. "To answer that would be stupid. Do I look stupid?" 

"Hell, no. But, it's just that I've got this proposition to make and I'm not sure if you're the guy I need to be talking to." 

Putting down his beer, Jim took a deep breath and feigned patience. "Well, lay it out for me, hypothetically. I'll let you know if you're wasting your time." 

"Okay, here it is. I've made a couple already, but I've got this guy and he says he's got this kid lined up who'd be perfect for this really special one I want to make. I heard this kind of shit can go for a really hot profit." 

"What kind of shit?" 

"You know, gay shit. Two guys doing it, or better yet a man doing a kid. I've seen the pictures of the kid. He's only 16 and cherry." 

"Got a picture with you?" Macy pulled out a color snapshot and handed it over. Jim took in the curly dark hair surrounding the face of an angel, a truly beautiful boy with dark blue eyes, his smile a taste of heaven. He swallowed hard to keep his voice neutral and his cock lowered as he handed back the picture. "What's your plan?" 

"I've got the setup to shoot this last part, but I need connections, you know, someone who already knows the distributors and how it's done." 

"I'd have to see the set up, see the people involved. I'd also have to be there during the shoot." 

More settled, Macy nodded. "That can be arranged." 

"I'd also want assurances that the kid is not doing this against his will." 

His back straighter, Macy frowned. "I'm not a fucking rapist, Ellison. He'll be paid." 

"Thought you said this kid was cherry." 

"According to my guy, he is, but he's desperate. Needs the money." 

Jim finished his drink, stood up, and spoke coldly. "I want to talk to the kid first, then we'll see." 

"You want a taste first, huh?" 

Jim's eyes narrowed with icy anger as he paused, making sure he had Macy's full attention. "What I want is none of your business. You'd better not fuck with me on this, Macy." 

"I wouldn't do that." 

"Good, because if you've heard rumors, you know what I do to people who do." 

Gulping, Macy nodded, his face suddenly paler. "Yeah, I heard about Stone." 

"Good boy. Now, go fetch and make us some money." 

* * *

"I don't know about this, Jerry. It feels weird." Blair paced nervously in the room, his body still trying to warm up from the ride out to the middle of nowhere, the house isolated near the edge of the North Woods. "I told you, I won't sell any drugs or anything." 

"Settle down, Blair. Have a seat. I told you it wasn't drugs." Jerry grinned and invitingly patted the space beside him on the lush sofa. 

"You said I could earn enough money to make up for the lost check. You didn't say how and you still haven't. We're talking over a thousand dollars by Monday morning. Tell me what else can make that kind of money. I know we're not talking pizza delivery here." 

Smiling bigger, Jerry shook his head and laughed. "That's what I like about you, always thinking." 

"Thinking I've lost my fucking mind to even come out here." He stopped a moment and took in the pale beige walls and the lack of furniture in general. For such a large room, the place had very little in it, a desk, a chair, the sofa, a side table and a well stocked bar. The shades at the single window didn't open and he noticed several lines of overhead lighting. "What is this place?" 

"A friend of mine rents it. He makes movies." 

"Movies?" 

"Yeah, I showed him your picture and he said he'd love to do something with you." 

Frowning, Blair stepped closer. "What kind of movies?" 

"Just movies. I think he does some independent films, art stuff and shit." Reaching a hand up, Jerry drew him down beside him. "Come on, Blair. Relax. You know these rich types. If he wants to take your picture and give you a few bills, let him." 

"You mean like take videos of me just sitting around or what? I'm not an actor." 

Mussing his hair, Jerry wrapped his arm around him, his lips briefly touching his cheek before he whispered. "You don't have to act, baby. All you have to do is be good." 

Pushing his friend away, Blair persisted. "Good at what? Singing? Dancing? What?" 

"You have to admit you're a great singer and dancer, but you'll have to ask him." 

"Yeah, well, I'm still not sure about this." 

Hugging a little tighter, Jerry licked his ear playfully. "Just trust me, okay?" 

Reluctantly, Blair relaxed and savored the embrace, but pulled away as the door opened. 

"Well, isn't this cozy? Very nice, Jerry. I should have my camera rolling. Introduce me to your friend." 

"Sam, this is Blair Sandburg. Blair, this is Sam Macy." 

Taking in the other man's muscled frame and hair cut, Blair studied him harder. Macy looked more like a soldier than any kind of film maker. The hungry stare made him uncomfortable, his body tensed and ready for a quick getaway. 

"Jerry says you're in the need of a little fast money, Blair." 

"Yeah." 

Macy stepped closer, his voice even and yet somehow menacing. "You're a pretty boy, Blair. Anybody every tell you that?" 

Before he could stop himself, Blair stood up and headed for the door, only to have Macy block his path. "Settle down, kid. Nothing to get scared about." 

"I'm not scared, but I'm not stupid, either. Let me out." 

"Blair, man, don't blow this. Let him at least tell you the deal." 

"I can figure out the deal, Jerry." Turning his attention back to Macy, his eyes angry and unwavering, he repeated himself. "Let me out." 

Macy smiled and grabbed his arm as he tried to pass, the older man prepared for the struggle, handling him too easily until he jerked away. Winded, Blair stood against the wall. "Fuck you, Jerry. Why'd you bring me here?" 

"I'm doing you a favor, you stupid shit. He's willing to pay $1500 just to put us on camera." 

"Us?" 

"Yeah, man, us. He wants us to do what we already do for free. It's easy money, Blair, so lighten up. This is as much my break as it is yours." 

"Did Willis hit you too fucking hard in that last game? If you think I'm going to do anything like that, you must be brain damaged." 

Macy held up a staying hand before Jerry could speak. "Listen, kid, I've already put a lot of cash into this project." He eased closer, keeping his voice low, but still threatening. "You won't even know we have cameras going. You and Jerry here just do a little grabass and sucking and we all profit. You want to get kicked out of school? Lose everything? I can help prevent that if you'll just let me." 

Hesitating, Blair considered the pictures in his head, going home to nothing, no classes, no chances, all his dreams vanished. He looked down and bit his lower lip as he rubbed his left arm where Macy hurt him. "I need details." 

"That's better." Macy headed to the bar and poured three glasses of whiskey as he spoke. "It's a simple gig, really. You and Jerry get it on and I catch it on film." 

"Get it on?" 

"Yeah, you know, fuck." 

"You're crazy, man." 

Macy handed Jerry the drink and then stepped closer to Blair, offering the glass. "Here, this will calm you down." 

"I don't drink." 

"Just try it." 

Reluctantly, Blair took the glass and sipped, the liquor burning his tongue and throat. He coughed and then put the glass on the table. "I'm sorry. This isn't going to work." 

"Why not?" 

Flushing, Blair shrugged. "I just can't." 

Jerry laughed and shook his head. "It's okay, man. I told him you'd never done it before. He doesn't mind." 

"I mind." 

"Why?" Macy put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed before Blair could pull away. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. To tell the truth, it's kind of hot." 

"Oh, man, I'm out of here." He shoved Macy's arm away and headed for the door. 

"Stop, Blair. We _have_ to do this." 

The pleading tone stopped him, his hand on the knob. Seeing his friend's scared face, he watched as Macy stepped over and rested a possessive hand on the back of his neck. "Why, Jerry? Why do we _have_ to do this?" 

Sneaking a glance at Macy, Jerry refused to meet his eyes. "I kind of promised." 

"He did more than promise, Blair. He guaranteed me you'd be willing. In fact, you being here now is the only reason dear Jerry here isn't in a leg cast." 

"What?" 

"Tell him, Jerry." 

The large hand squeezed harder as the younger man spoke, his voice nervous. "I owe him some money. He threatened to break my knee if didn't bring you." 

"But why, Jerry? Why do you owe him so much?" 

Macy smacked the back of Jerry's head and laughed. "Jerry, my man, you didn't tell your little buddy here about fixing the games?" 

"Shit, man, what were you thinking?" 

"I'm sorry, Blair. I didn't think I could lose." 

Macy batted Jerry on the head again and stepped closer to Blair, his arm braced against the door. "So, you see, my pretty thing, you either do us the favor of fucking on film, or your soccer boy here is never going to play again, much less sleep with you. I'll see to it." 

"You son of a bitch." 

A hand snaked to his chin, Macy's whiskey breath turning his stomach. "Yeah, but tonight you're the bitch getting fucked, kid." 

* * *

Jim leaned over the sink, splashing the cold water over his face one more time. God, he hated this assignment, hated being here pretending to be like the predators he hunted. The vision of the boy in the photo flashed in his mind and he stood up. He couldn't quit, not while Macy and the others still planned to go ahead with more filming. He wiped off his face and hands and ran both hands over the top of his head, calming himself, replacing the mask of his cover. 

The knock startled him, too loud and unexpected. "Hey, Ellison. You in there?" 

Opening the door, Ellison stared into the face of his enemy. "I told you I wanted to meet the boy." 

"Well, there's been a little problem. I'm working on it." 

"What problem?" 

"He changed his mind about the project. I had to use some pressure." 

Jim's hands fisted, only his training keeping them at his side. "Did you hurt him?" 

"No, but I had to threaten his boyfriend to get him to agree and he's not happy." 

"Then we'll wait or get someone else." 

"We can't wait. The crew's set up. I've already put a lot of money into this. I've got commitments, and I can't afford to lose this one. This kid is fucking gorgeous." Macy shrugged, playing off his nervousness. "Look, he's going to be okay. I'm thinking a little shot of something might make him more agreeable." 

Jim shook his head, his voice firm. "No drugs. It shows up too much on camera. I want the boy willing." 

"That might not be too easy. He's stubborn. He's agreed to go ahead, but only if we let his boyfriend go." 

"Is his boyfriend really in danger from you?" 

Macy smiled and shook his head. "Hell no. Jerry's one of my stars. I've already got some of his work on film." The other man fondled his crotch and licked his lips as he spoke. "Yeah, he's a great actor, if you get my meaning. Really gets into it, you know? No, I just need the kid to _believe_ he's in trouble." 

"Let me talk to him." 

"Sure." 

As Jim followed Macy down the corridor, he heard a whisper ranting, "God, how could I be so fucking stupid?" The young man's voice touched him deep inside, his whole body translating the resonance into tiny tremors, his brain sparking with each of his words. Jim suddenly braced himself against the wall, his breathing stuttered. 

"You okay, Ellison?" 

Brushing off the offered hand, he snapped. "I'm fine. Just take me to the boy." 

* * *

Scared shitless, no doubt about it, but the defiance blazed in those blue eyes staring his way, challenging him to take one step closer. 

Jim stood in the doorway while the other man introduced him. "Leave us alone, Macy." 

"Sure." 

Jim shut and locked the door, his senses scanning the room for recording devices or bugs and finding none. "Sit down, Blair. We need to talk." 

"Go fuck yourself. I told that asshole I want you to release Jerry first." 

"And then what? You'll strip quietly and let some stranger fuck you while a room full of guys stand around getting it on film? Why do I find that hard to believe?" 

Blair paled, his hands shaking as he pushed back his hair. "Man, I don't give a shit what you believe. Just don't hurt him." Sitting back, his arms crossed, Jim took in the whole picture. Slim, but not weak, his young body showed a subtle power and grace with every moment. Full lips spoke, the voice once again affecting him deeply. No other person's voice ever touched him like that, like kisses all over his body and feathering up his spine, desire and utter madness. 

"If you'll sit down, I promise you, your friend won't be hurt." 

"How can I trust you?" 

"Go with your instinct. I'm not going to hurt you." 

The boy paused, his face strained as he studied him, drinking in his face. Jim swallowed hard as he maintained the glare, not blinking, and not flinching when Blair finally stepped closer and sat down beside him. "Okay. This is probably crazy, but you don't feel like the others." 

"Feel like?" 

Blair shrugged, not meeting his eyes now. "Yeah, sometimes I can just feel things about people." 

Jim turned toward Blair and spoke in a hush. "We don't have much time, but I need you to really trust me here. I'm undercover. I've been trying to bust these guys for awhile. You're my best chance since this whole thing started." 

Eyes widened as Blair looked up. "You're a cop?" 

"Military. These guys are all soldiers and we want them shut down. You're only sixteen." 

"So? Is the age thing important?" 

"What's important is you know that I'm here and I'm going to keep you safe." 

"How?" 

"First of all, you have to know that your friend, Jerry, is in on the scam." 

Blair took a deep breath and closed his eyes, his voice sad and stretched out. "Damn. I knew that. In my heart, I suspected, but I just kept pretending it wasn't true." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Not your fault." 

"Yeah, but still." 

"Betrayal sucks, I know." Blair sat up straighter and touched Jim's thigh as he edged closer. "Okay, what can I do to help catch these bastards?" The heated surge up his middle caught him off guard, the touch and the voice both combined to slam him back to a safe place deep inside his head. "What's wrong, man?" 

Recovering quickly, Jim cleared his throat. "Just do what I tell you. It's going to be scary for a little bit longer. You might have to actually be naked for just a minute." 

"Why?" 

"Because I have to catch these guys in the act. My men are ready and stationed outside. I just have to give the word." 

"You're wired?" 

"What do you know about wired?" 

"Hey, I watch cop shows." 

Smiling at the revived energy, Jim patted him on the back and stood up. "Just follow my lead, kid. I'll get you out of this in one piece." 

Blair's grin vanished. "Don't call me kid. It's Blair." 

Shaking his head, Jim pushed back a wayward curl, his fingers tingling from the brief contact. "Better yet, how about Chief?" 

"Chief?" 

"Yeah, it suits you. You've got presence." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, Chief, really." 

* * *

Walking down the hall, Jim monitored Blair's heartbeat as the boy moved nervously by his side. He never knew why he could hear what others couldn't, but at that moment he thanked God for it. "Macy, he's willing." 

"Good." Macy stepped closer, smirking, his eyes settled not on Blair, but on Jim. "I thought you might like to do the favors." 

"Favors?" 

"Yeah, we let Jerry go just like you said, so I figured you're the one who gets to fuck the kid." 

Without missing a beat, Jim wrapped his arm around Blair's shoulders and hugged in reassurance. "That only works if I wear a mask. I don't want my face on camera." 

Macy ran his finger along Blair's cheek. "Nothing personal, Ellison, but as long as we get a good shot of this pretty face, I could give a shit about your butch mug." 

Blair pushed into Jim's side, his heart pumping even harder. "Get your hands off, Macy. He's mine for the duration, understand? He does what I say, when I say it." 

Startled, Macy moved away and shrugged, his face still hard. "Whatever, man. Look, let's get to the room. We're already running behind." 

"What about the money?" Blair's voice interrupted the staring match between the two older men as they trained their attention back to him. "I want to know how much I get. Jerry said $1500." 

"That was for both of you, kid." 

"Then I won't do it." 

Macy shook his head as he frowned. "God, you drive a hard bargain. For that kind of money, you'd better make sure your ass is ready." He raised his eyes to meet Jim's. "I mean, I've never seen your goods, Ellison, but I can imagine it's going to be a tight fit." He laughed as he turned and walked away, expecting them to follow. 

Blair's voice trembled, his words a shaky whisper. "I don't know if I can do this, man. He scares me. What if something goes wrong?" 

"Don't worry, Chief. It won't be much longer. We're almost there." Placing a hand at the small of his back, he pushed gently and urged him toward the room filled with the loud laughs and catcalls aimed in the boy's direction. 

* * *

"Now, here's the deal, kid. Ellison will be sitting on the bed dressed, wearing that mask. You walk in and do whatever he tells you. Ellison, you think you can be creative enough to make it interesting?" 

Jim willed himself to be still, to calm the urge to punch the bastard in his mouth. With a cool tone and stony stare, he spoke evenly. "Just roll the cameras, Macy, and stay out of my way." 

Adjusting the full leather head gear, he struggled against the need to rip it off, the claustrophobic suffocation too real. Before he could worry too much, he watched as Blair nervously stepped forward and he switched into his role. "Hey, baby. Come to daddy." He reached out a hand and drew him to sit on his knee. All around him heartbeats thundered faster, the scent of arousal filling the air. As he stroked Blair's hair, he whispered, "Are you game, Chief?" 

"Yeah, I think so." 

A little louder, Jim turned his voice into a command. "Then take off your clothes. Slowly. I want to see it all." 

Swallowing hard, Blair stood back up and unbuttoned his shirt. By the time he'd slipped it off, Jim suddenly stood up and grabbed him, throwing him face down on the bed. The room exploded into a frenzy of words, "Halt. Military Police. Don't move. Oh fuck." 

Jim stood guard, using one hand to hold Blair's head down, the other to remove the mask and pull his gun. Nobody came near them, but scattered, only to be thrown against the wall and cuffed. Macy's voice screamed over the rest. "Ellison, you're a fucking dead man." 

"Dream all you want, Macy. You're going to have plenty of time during the next 30 years of hard labor." 

"Son of a bitch." 

Easing his grip, Blair turned over and sat up. "Is it over?" 

"Almost." 

A young man in uniform, automatic rifle lowered, stepped closer. "Situation secured, sir. We're transporting to the base. Any more orders?" 

"No. Good job, Hanson." 

"Thank you, sir. We almost didn't hear the signal word, game, sir." 

"But, you did. Now, tell the Captain I'm holding onto the witness until morning. I'll bring him in for statements then. Understood?" 

"Yes, sir. Sir?" 

"Yes, Hanson?" 

"Not to question your judgment, sir, but is that wise? He's an underage civilian. Proper procedure would be..." 

"I'm aware of proper procedure, Sergeant. Just do what I said." 

Hanson glanced over at Blair and then back at Jim. "Yes, sir. Whatever you say, sir." 

It took only a matter of minutes for the room to clear. As Blair started to say something, Jim held up a staying hand and then unzipped his pants. He reached down and pulled out the wire, which he quickly switched off. "It's okay now, Chief. What were you going to say?" 

"Just thank you." 

"Not necessary." Staring into those wide, anxious eyes, his body warmed. "Are you hungry?" 

"I could eat." 

"Good. Let's get you out of here and see what's open." 

As he turned, Blair's trembling hand caught his arm. "Jim?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Could we just go to your place? I can't go back to the dorm, not with Jerry there. Not tonight." 

"Okay, but first we stop and pick up some food." 

"Food's good." Blair stood up and before Jim could stop him gave him a big hug. "Now we can go." 

Staring at Blair's back as he walked out, Jim groaned and prayed for strength until morning. 

* * *

"Thank you for letting me know. Yes, sir, I'll do that." Jim put down the phone and met expectant eyes watching him. 

"Who was that?" 

"My captain. He wanted to let me know they picked up your roommate. He'll be processed as a witness since he's a civilian. We're contacting the local authorities to discuss charges." 

Blair put down his pizza and wiped his mouth, his face drawn with worry. "Charges?" 

"He was part of it. He brought you to Macy knowing you were underage. That's illegal." 

"What's going to happen now?" 

"For Jerry, it'll depend on what the locals want to do. Macy and the other will go before a military court. We've got the goods, Chief. Thanks to you, this whole operation is shut down and these guys won't be messing with anymore kids any time soon." 

"I told you I wasn't a kid, man." 

Jim stepped back to the table and closed the pizza box to toss it out. "I know that, Chief, but you are underage. Most people your age wouldn't have had the guts to pull off what you did tonight. That was pretty brave, if you ask me." Blair shrugged and avoided his eyes as he picked up his soda and sipped a few times. "What's wrong, Blair?" 

The younger man got up and stepped to the window, his hands stuffed deep down in his jean pockets. "I don't feel very brave." 

"How do you feel?" 

"It's hard to explain. I just feel sort of dirty. The way that Macy guy looked at me, man, it creeped me out." 

Jim wiped off the table and put away the dishes in the sink while he spoke. "Forget about Macy. The man was slime. He can't hurt you now." 

"I know that. It still makes me feel funny knowing that men see me like that." 

"Like what?" 

"Like they want me." 

Stepping into the living room, Jim sat down, his hand on the back of the couch, his eyes trained on Blair. "Not every guy is an asshole like Macy. It's just that you are good looking. You have to know that. People can't help but be attracted even if you are only sixteen." 

Pausing, his eyes still focused on the world outside the apartment, Blair whispered. "Could you be attracted?" 

Breathing halted for several seconds before Jim answered. "Sure. I could be. But, I won't do anything about it, if that's what you're asking." 

Blair turned, his eyes misted and too bright. "Not even if I wanted it?" 

"Not even then, Chief. Not now. Not while you're so vulnerable. I won't even go into the fact that it's illegal." 

Disappointment twisted his features, but Blair reluctantly nodded. "I figured you'd say that. Guess I should go then." 

"No, I want you to stay here for now. Tomorrow morning we'll go to the base. It shouldn't take long and then I'll drive you back to school." 

Blair shook his head, his arms wrapped around his chest, his head down. "Don't bother. They're going to kick me out anyway." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"I don't have the money to pay my balance. That's why I even listened to Jerry in the first place." 

"Shit." 

"Yeah, shit." 

"How much is it?" 

"A little over a thousand. I was supposed to get a check, but it never came. Monday's the deadline." Leaning his shoulder against the wall, Blair shook his head in frustration. "I'm not sure what the hell I'm going to do now. School's everything to me. I worked really hard to get here and now this." 

"I'm sorry, but you're only sixteen. There's still plenty of time for college." 

"You don't understand, man. I worked my ass off for this placement. If I don't finish this term, I won't be eligible for the expedition with Stoddard in the spring." 

"Stoddard?" 

"Eli Stoddard. He's the leading authority in the field I want to study. I'm one of the top choices to be his assistant. Now, I'm fucked." Before Jim could say anything, Blair spoke again, this time his voice softer, more steady. "My mom says nothing happens without a reason, but I can't figure this out. As far as school goes, I've done everything I'm supposed to. So, what do I learn?" 

"I don't know, Blair. I can't answer that. Hell, I don't have answers for half the questions. I'm just a soldier." 

For the first time since they arrived at his apartment, Blair laughed. "Yeah, right. Just a soldier. You're anything but, man." 

"Why do you say that?" 

"I can just feel it. There's something about you that's different. I can't put my finger on it yet, but it's there." 

Jim stood up and rubbed the back of his head. "You're tired. You've been through a lot. Why don't you get ready for bed? I've got a spare tooth brush and a T-shirt you can sleep in, if you want." 

"Thanks. I'd like that." 

As Jim moved into his bedroom to get his shirt, he couldn't miss the strong scent of Blair's arousal. His own body woke up, taking all his strength to swallow hard and tell his hungry cock to stop begging before he took it in hand. 

* * *

"God, yeah. Jim, just like that. Oh, man." 

Jim heard the panting breaths and whispers from the other room, musk filling the air even through the closed doorway. He lay back on the sofa and used both hands to wipe his face, his whiskers hot and scratchy. Jesus, the boy did it again. Four times in the night and now again this morning. He smiled at the only advantage of being young, being able to get off over and over. 

He slid his hand down under the covers, his morning erection wide awake and leaking through the soft cotton of his boxers. Stretching the elastic of the band, he gripped himself, the intensity of the heat branding his hand. 

Closing his eyes, he imagined Blair in front of him, lying on his back, his legs spread. The young cock darkened and bobbed from a nest of dark curls, sweat running down his thighs. He kneeled on the bed and draped his legs over his shoulders, his fingers spreading the cheeks, finding the tight pucker. Tiny whimpers tickled his ear as Jim lifted his hips into position, the hole already wet and ready. Edging the tip of his cock to the ring, he pushed, the strain of the stretch matching the soft moans, the gentle pumps of Blair's ass shoved against him, wanting more inside him, greedy to be filled. God, he thrust so deep, the narrow passage swallowing him up, pressure in his gut building. His brain suffered heat, the flashes burning behind his eyes, his nerves flaming zaps down his spine. Grinding rhythm increased as Blair's voice commanded him to go faster, to do it harder. The tension coiled in his gut to explode into urgent spasms clutching his chest, stealing his muscles from their very bones. His whole body trembled as he spilled himself all over his hand, his energy withered from the blast of pleasure coating his memory. 

Trembling, he collapsed under the blanket, his lungs starved and gasping for air. By the time he opened his eyes, he found himself staring into blue amusement. 

"Morning, Jim." 

"Shit." 

Blair kneeled by the sofa, his face a few inches from his. He ran the back of his hand up the side of his cheek as he whispered. "Don't be embarrassed. I did the same thing all night." Briefly, his lips brushed against Jim's before he smiled. "I think I'm in love with you, Jim." 

Capturing the hand, Jim kissed the palm, the regret in his voice thickening the words. "This can't happen, Blair." 

"Why?" 

"It just can't." 

"What if I promise to wait? It's only two years." 

"I'm leaving this week. I don't know when I'll be back." 

"Doesn't matter, man. I'll be here whenever you're ready." 

"How can you be so sure?" 

Blair tilted his head as he studied his face, his eyes focused and clear. "Because I can see you now. I know you." 

"You don't know me. You're just horny." 

"I'm not the only one, apparently." Instead of being angry, Blair smiled and kissed him again, the taste unique, imprinting the flavor of his future. "Deny it all you want, man. But there's something special between us. Admit it." 

"I'll admit, I've never been this attracted to anyone." 

"See?" 

"But, I can't let it go any further." 

"Not now, but in two years, man, you're going to be doing more than your hand, I guarantee." 

Jim groaned as Blair's mouth met his, the tongue probing in, his hands holding the sides of his head. Pulling back, Blair stared into his eyes, the passion dilating the blue to midnight. "Two years, Jim. I'll be here. Waiting and ready." 

***********The end 

* * *

End Game by Grey: grey853@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
